Orange Chocolate For Naruto
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Memiliki kekasih super sibuk seperti Naruto, tak sedikit membuat Sasuke sering merasa kecewa dan kesepian, tetapi meski begitu ia tetap mencintai Naruto, walaupun pemuda pirang itu tak mampu meluangkan sedikit waktunya di hari Valentine. /NARUSASU /#ChallengeAntaraPickGenres


"Sasuke…," Seseorang memanggilnya dari luar kamar, tak lama pintu kamarnya di ketuk lalu di buka perlahan-lahan, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda dewasa berambut hitam sepunggung yang di ikat melonggar di bagian tengkuknya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawan nan ramah itu.

"Hn," Ia menggumam seperti biasa, entah apa artinya yang pasti sang lawan bicara sudah dapat mengartikan sendiri ucapan ambigu tersebut.

"Ada telepon untukmu," Pria itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, kali ini terlihat disertai dengan aksen menggoda.

"Dari siapa?" Dahi putih itu mengerut samar, walau tidak terlalu nampak dikarenakan pencahayaan di sekitar kamarnya yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu belajar ber-watt rendah.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri ketika menjawabnya nanti."

"Ck," Bibir sewarna buah persik itu berdecak, merasa sangat terganggu di tengah acara belajar malamnya. "Aku akan segera turun, _Aniki_ ," Finalnya, pada sang kakak berambut hitam sepunggung —Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

"Jangan membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu, oke?"

"Hn," Putaran bola mata berlensa hitam adalah jawaban malas dari Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun itu yang telah berani mengganggu ritual malamnya sebelum tidur. Tetapi seorang Uchiha tidak terbiasa memekik atau mungkin membentak dengan suara keras. Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya yang selangit itu? Bisa-bisa kakek buyutnya yang berada di liang kubur sana terlonjak kaget dari dalam peti matinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Orange Chocolate For Naruto © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Pick Genres : General**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan ke arah gagang telpon yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah sembari bersungut-sungut setengah tidak ikhlas. Meski begitu wajahnya hanya menampakan ekspresi datar, bibirnya terkunci rapat, sementara matanya enggan melirik seringai jenaka sang kakak yang saat ini sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi bersama ayah mereka.

Di depan meja yang terdapat pesawat telepon tanpa kabel itu, Sasuke mulai berhenti, ia melirik gagang telepon berwarna hitam _metalic_ sebelum meraihnya dengan ogah-ogahan dan mulai menggumam sebagai sapaan awal untuk seseorang di sebrang telepon sana.

"Hn."

"Suke…," Suara berintonasi rendah dan sedikit terkesan serak adalah jawaban dari si penelpon. Sasuke sempat melebarkan matanya selama sedetik sebelum mengembalikannya ke ekspresi semula.

"Hn, _Dobe_ ," Ia mengenali suara itu. Sangat mengenalinya, dan akan selalu mengenalinya sampai kapanpun.

" _Gomen_ … aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sore tadi, dan juga tidak bisa mengantarmu untuk mencari buku-buku referensi. Tiba-tiba saja ada rapat mendadak lalu, _Tousan_ , memintaku untuk memimpin jalannya rapat. Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak sore tadi tetapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Aku sangat cemas… ku pikir kau marah dan membenciku… a-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang…."

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa, jadi maafkan aku…."

"Hn."

"Suke, aku serius… tolong katakanlah sesuatu selain 'hn'mu itu."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah, dan akan selalu begitu. Sejujurnya Sasuke memaklumi aktifitas kekasihnya itu yang memang sangat sibuk dan padat. Tetapi tetap saja rasa kecewa itu pastilah ada.

Sejak kelulusan kekasihnya —Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, 2 tahun yang lalu dari _High School_. Pemuda kesayangannya itu memang mendapatkan pelantikan secara ekstra dari sang ayah untuk di didik menjadi penerus tunggal salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Negeri ini selain perusahaan keluarga Sasuke sendiri—Rasengan corp. Naruto lulus dengan nilai gemilang walaupun sifatnya terkadang tidak mencerminkan sifat seorang anak bangsawan berdarah biru. Tetapi Naruto berhasil mematahkan anggapan itu dengan berani memikul tanggung jawab besar di usianya yang masih terbilang belia.

Naruto meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang Universitas sambil belajar mengurus anak perusahaan yang baru saja di resmikan tepat 2 bulan setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Dan perusahaan itulah yang sekarang menjadi perusahaan berkembang yang cukup di lirik para investor dari beberapa Negara tetangga. Pemuda blondie bermata biru itu telah berhasil membuktikan pada dunia kalau dirinya mampu memikul tanggung jawab sebesar itu.

Akan tetapi, kesuksesan yang di raih oleh Naruto rupanya justru malah membuat Sasuke kesepian. Selama 2 tahun setelah kelulusan Naruto, ia hampir tidak pernah merasakan kencan di hari _weekend_ , karena Naruto akan tenggelam dalam tumpukan berkas yang menggunung di atas meja kerjanya. Setiap hari ulang tahun Sasuke tiba, si blonde hanya menitipkan sebuah hadiah pada kakaknya atau mengirimnya dalam bentuk paket besar seperti tahun lalu. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap bersyukur dan juga menghargainya. Ia telah bersumpah untuk selalu men- _support_ Naruto serta berjanji untuk mempercayai apapun yang Naruto kerjakan di luar sana.

Kunci utama dari sebuah hubungan ialah harus selalu di landasi oleh unsur kepercayaan dan kesetiaan, bukan? Dan Sasuke lebih dari cukup membuktikan kedua hal itu dari diri sosok pirang kesayangannya. Naruto tidak pernah menghianatinya, Naruto tidak pernah melupakannya, walau faktanya ia terkadang kesal karena merasa di duakan oleh setumpuk dokumen tidak penting itu, tetapi Sasuke lebih dari tahu bahwa Naruto amat sangat mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Perhatian Sasuke terarah menuju bingkai foto berukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah dekat sofa dimana Itachi dan ayahnya —Fugaku duduk sambil masih menonton acara sepak bola di televisi. Sementara suara Naruto kembali terdengar dari gagang telepon yang berada di telinga kanan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Mata onyx-nya tak lepas memperhatikan wajah tegang Itachi dan Fugaku saat _team_ lawan hendak membobol gawang kesebelasan favorit mereka. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bingkai foto besar keluarganya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _Dobe_ … kau pasti terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan jam makan siangmu, benar kan?"

Suara kekehan kecil di telinganya menggelitik bibir sang bungsu Uchiha untuk melontarkan suara dengusan. Ia jadi membayangkan wajah idiot kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa canggung sembari menggarukan jari telunjuk ke arah pipinya yang bergaris tanda lahir itu.

"Aku tidak bisa makan jika kau terus saja mendiamiku."

"Aku tidak mendiamimu."

"Tapi kau menonaktifkan ponselmu lalu menghukumku."

Putaran bola mata Sasuke disertai teriakan spektakuler dari komentartor sepak bola di televisi, sementara yang menontonnya tetap saja memasang raut tenang ala Uchiha dengan mata menyiratkan kemenangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ponselku mati. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat makan sana sebelum aku pergi ke tempatmu lalu menjitak kepala pirangmu itu."

"Ah~ Aku mencintaimu, Sayang…," Suara kekehan geli mengalun bebas dari pesawat telepon yang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

Sembari mendengarkan cerita Naruto di telepon dan menanggapi segala gurauan kekasihnya, Sasuke jadi teringat tentang masa lalu. Dulu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Naruto, pemuda itu dulunya adalah senpai Sasuke di sekolah. Naruto memang memiliki usia lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Dan sewaktu dirinya di ospek, pemuda blonde itulah yang paling sering mengerjainya. Harus Sasuke akui, Naruto-nya yang dulu dan yang sekarang itu berbeda. Naruto yang dulu lebih cenderung kekanakan, hyperaktif, liar, berandalan, dan suka membuat ulah. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Naruto bisa berubah dalam waktu sesingkat ini menjadi pria yang dewasa, mapan, juga berkharisma.

6 bulan setelah Naruto lulus pelantikan, Sasuke sukses dibuat tercengang. Pasalnya penampilan Naruto memang terkesan berbeda, seperti eksekutif muda metropolitan dari luar Negeri. Penampilannya, pembawaannya, tutur katanya, semua berubah drastis. Tapi satu yang tidak berubah, sifat posesif dan kelewat semangatnya, sampai-sampai Naruto jarang ada waktu untuk sekedar mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah seperti yang dulu sering dia lakukan untuk Sasuke.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menghela napas ringan dan kembali mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang telah terjadi selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Semuanya tak luput dari kenangannya bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke jadi ingat, dulu mereka pernah mengadakan acara perkemahan sekolah di gunung Myoboku. Awalnya kegiatan itu memang cukup menyenangkan dan juga melelahkan saat mendirikan tenda-tenda untuk tempat berteduh mereka, namun ketika malam menjelang entah kenapa acara itu berubah menjadi acara mistis yang menegangkan.

Ada beberapa anak yang mengaku melihat sosok penampakan di bawah pohon besar dekat tenda masing-masing, bahkan ada juga yang kerasukan roh sampai menjerit-jerit histeris. Untuk Sasuke sendiri, ia sempat melihat siluet asing yang berdiri kaku di samping tenda miliknya bersama Naruto juga kedua temannya yang lain. Sosok misterius itu hanya berdiri, tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetapi cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Saat itu Sasuke yang merasa ketakutan lekas membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya. Posisi Sasuke memang di sudut dekat bayangan misterius itu berada, karena itulah ia menjadi sangat ketakutan ketika melihat siluet itu semakin bergerak mendekatinya.

Sebentuk wajah abstrak yang tepantul pada permukaan kain tenda semakin membuat Sasuke panik dan ketakutan. Tanpa sadar ia langsung mengguncang tubuh Naruto kuat-kuat lalu menerjangnya saat menyadari sosok yang mendekatkan wajahnya itu ternyata memiliki sepasang mata merah menyala seperti halnya api. Malam itu Naruto sukses terbangun dan mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang gemetaran sampai pagi menjelang.

Meskipun pada saat itu Naruto tidak henti-hentinya bertanya mengenai sikap aneh Sasuke semalam dan menginterogasinya ini-itu yang untung saja di sela oleh Gaara yang memberinya penjelasan. Pemuda bernama lengkap Rei Gaara itu memiliki indera keenam yang tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Gaara berkata pada Naruto bahwa semalam memang ada sosok gaib yang mencoba mengusili Sasuke. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh berbulu legam dengan mata merah menyala seperti api, persis dengan apa yang Sasuke lihat malam tadi. Tetapi bukannya menyimak cerita Gaara, Naruto justru malah mengomentari keunikan Gaara dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat kening Sasuke berkedut lalu menggeplak kepalanya lumayan keras.

"Apakah kemampuanmu itu berhubungan dengan kau yang tidak memiliki alis?" Begitulah yang dikatakannya sehingga Sasuke tanpa segan memukulnya dan menyebabkan teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tidak dengan Gaara yang hanya menekuk masam wajahnya stoic-nya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir kenangan-kenangan lucu itu cukup menghibur Sasuke di kala rasa kesepian menghinggapi sebagian hari-harinya yang di tinggal oleh Naruto bekerja. Walau terkadang sebagiannya membuat ia kesal. Naruto memang lebih sering melakukan hal-hal konyol daripada hal-hal yang terkesan waras.

"Hei, Suke… kau mendengarku tidak?"

Lamunan Sasuke lagi-lagi kandas saat mendengar suara serak Naruto mengalun di telinganya. Sambungan telepon mereka rupanya belum terputus dan sejak tadi Sasuke malah teringat akan kenangannya bersama Naruto di masa lalu. Kenangan sewaktu Naruto masih di _high school_ dengannya.

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, aku akan menutup teleponnya."

Terbersit rasa tidak rela di hati Sasuke. Padahal ia baru saja bercengkerama dengan Naruto, tetapi lagi-lagi waktu dan jarang yang menjadi penghalang untuk mereka.

"Hn," Dengan berat hati, kata itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Sayang. Mimpikan aku ya…," Kalimat itu berakhir dengan suara kecupan jarak jauh dari _line_ telepon. Pipi Sasuke terasa memanas sesaat, meskipun rona merah muda yang sangat tipis tidak terlalu kentara di wajah porselennya yang putih.

Setengah mengutuk sang waktu, Sasuke menaruh kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula. Mata onyx-nya lagi-lagi melirik kegiatan Itachi dan Fugaku yang tidak juga bereaksi meski kesebelasan favorit mereka berhasil meng-goal-kan satu point lagi dan berhasil menuju ke babak final. Tapi apa-apaan senyum lebar yang mati-matian di tahan itu? Apa mungkin wajah kedua pria itu keram karena terlalu kaku saat menonton tadi? Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia segera beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamar dengan langkah kakinya yang terkesan lesu.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terpaksa menekuk masam wajahnya karena ia mendengar seluruh sekolah membicarakan hal yang sama, yaitu mengenai hari Valentine yang selalu di simbolkan sebagai hari kasih sayang oleh seluruh dunia. Sasuke jadi tambah kesal karena teman-teman di kelasnya mulai merencanakan hendak memberi cokelat kepada siapa, membeli atau membuatnya sendiri, dan sebagian juga ada yang berniat mengajak kekasihnya makam malam romantis seperti di film-film, sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa merayakan hari Valentine seperti halnya tahun lalu. Naruto pasti sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan hanya mengucapkan Happy Valentine lewat telepon atau pesan singkat saja.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat ingin, sekali ini saja Naruto bisa meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja untuk Sasuke. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang idiot itu, merindukan tingkah konyol Naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi bersikap demikian adanya. Perbedaan faktor umur serta pengalaman sang blondie di dunia kerja, rupanya sanggup mengubah kepribadian Naruto dari yang idiot menjadi penuh kharisma seperti sekarang.

Pemikirannya yang barusan berusaha ia tepis kuat-kuat. Bukankah Sasuke juga sebenarnya bangga dengan pencapaian _career_ Naruto yang begitu gemilang di usia muda. Sembari mendesah Sasuke beranjak dari kursi menuju keluar kelas. Ia berharap Naruto bisa mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengarkan setidaknya sedikit saja keluh kesah hatinya. Namun lagi-lagi sesampainya ia diluar kelas, Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan pahit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ponsel Naruto rupanya tidak aktif, hanya _voice mail box_ yang menjawab dengan memperdengarkan rekaman suara Naruto yang begitu ia rindukan. Karena kesal Sasuke tidak berniat meninggalkan sepatah katapun saat bunyi 'beep' pelan mulai mencoba merekam suaranya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Jarak dan waktu telah mencuri Naruto dari sisinya, karena itulah Sasuke bertekad sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan pergi ke kantor Naruto untuk menemui sang kekasih hati disana.

 **.**

Seperti rencananya beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk berkunjung ke kantor Naruto. Ia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung dengan mudahnya karena semua pegawai dan _security_ keamanan telah mengenali sosoknya sebagai kekasih sang direktur muda. Sasuke langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat _receptionist_ untuk menanyakan keberadaan Naruto, ada tidaknya si blonde di dalam ruangannya sendiri, namun jawaban sang _receptionist_ cantik berambut pirang pucat rupanya sanggup membuat Sasuke mendesah lelah dan kembali merasa kecewa.

"Direktur- _sama_ sedang menghadiri _meeting_ penting bersama para investor. Beliau mengatakan akan kembali sekitar pukul 8 malam untuk mengambil prosedur yang sedang di kerjakan oleh Fuma- _san_."

"Hn. Aku akan menunggu di dalam ruangannya saja. Jika dia kembali katakan padanya bahwa aku ada di dalam menunggunya."

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah menduga bahwa hal seperti ini akan ia jumpai saat berkunjung dengan cara mendadak begini. Naruto memang sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk sekedar mengaktifkan ponselnya saja ia tidak bisa.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan kebesaran kekasihnya, ia memandangi _design interior_ yang begitu klasik namun tetap mencerminkan kesan mewah oleh pelitur-pelitur yang ada di dalam ruangan. Di bagian belakang kursi kerja Naruto terdapat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota distrik Konoha. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya, menatap keluar dengan wajah lesu tanpa minat lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada beberapa figura kecil yang terpajang di berbagai tempat, salah satunya terletak diatas meja kerja Naruto.

Bibir sewarna buah persik itu tanpa sadar mengulum senyum tipis. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto ternyata selalu memikirkannya di manapun dia berada. Figura kecil yang mengukir foto mereka berdua adalah buktinya. Naruto bahkan meletakan bingkai-bingkai foto berukuran sedang di berbagai tempat yang semuanya terdapat foto Sasuke dan juga dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto-lah yang paling tidak bisa berada jauh dari dirinya. Naruto sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Lama ia memperhatikan momen kebersamaan yang terukir dalam bingkai-bingkai foto itu, Sasuke akhirnya merasa sangat mengantuk. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan matanya perlahan memberat. Ia sudah terduduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang ada di sudut ruangan Naruto sembari mendekap salah satu figura yang menampilkan dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura sambil berangkulan mesra. Foto yang begitu membuatnya rindu pada kebersamaan mereka waktu itu. Sasuke bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenangan itu kembali terputar di dalam benaknya seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang semakin mendera kedua kelopak matanya.

 **.**

"Shion- _san_ dimana prosedur yang di titipkan oleh Sasame- _san_ untukku?" tanya pria berambut blonde dengan sepasang iris birunya yang memikat.

"Ini, Direktur- _sama_."

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku akan membacanya di ruanganku. Apa yang lain sudah pulang? Kalau begitu kau juga pulanglah… ini sudah hampir larut malam."

"Baik, Direktur- _sama_ ," Shion mengangguk patuh lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu yang lupa ia sampaikan. "Maaf Direktur- _sama_ aku lupa mengatakan kalau Sasuke- _sama_ datang berkunjung sejak sore tadi. Beliau menunggu Anda di dalam ruangan," kata Shion yang membuat Naruto berbalik badan sembari tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Suke datang mengunjungiku?"

Shion mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah ketika melihat sang Direktur muda yang terkenal tampan itu tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Baiklah… terima kasih," Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruangan dimana sosok pujaan hatinya itu menunggu. Ia benar-benar tak sabar dan rasanya Naruto ingin sekali mendekap Sasuke-nya sekarang ini. Tetapi ketika ia baru memasuki ruangan kerjanya, Naruto mendapati bahwa Sasuke telah tertidur pulas diatas sofa sembari memeluk sesuatu yang ternyata adalah figura foto mereka berdua.

Naruto menghela napas maklum meski senyum yang terpahat di bibirnya belum juga musnah sejak tadi. Ia melangkah tanpa menciptakan sedikitpun suara, takut kalau hal itu justru malah mengganggu tidur orang yang dicintainya. Melihat wajah tidur Sasuke yang seperti malaikat, membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

Kedua tangan besar Naruto tergerak untuk menyingkirkan figura yang sedang di dekap oleh Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati, ia juga menyibak anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah rupawan yang terlelap itu, mengusapnya lembut lalu memandanginya dengan binar kekaguman. Betapa pesona Sasuke tidak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan sedikitpun. Setiap kali memandanginya, Naruto selalu saja terpana dan sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali pada kekasihnya ini.

Di kecupnya bibir delima kekasihnya itu lalu melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, pukul 20.45 malam, pantas saja Sasuke tertidur, kekasihnya pasti kelelahan karena menunggunya selama berjam-jam di ruangan ini. Naruto mencium bibirnya lagi sembari melepaskan jas kerjanya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke agar tidak merasa kedinginan. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia secara naluriah mencari sumber kehangatan dan semakin merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto, tak lama bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan leguhan panjang dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir delima itu lagi. Setelahnya Naruto merambatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sasuke dan mulai membisikinya sesuatu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Suke," Ucapannya lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke menggeliat dan semakin merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto. Di belainya wajah itu, menyusuri tiap lekukan yang terpahat di wajah rupawan sang Uchiha. Naruto memang tidak akan pernah bosan, karena ia benar-benar telah terpikat dan mencintai seluruh kesempurnaan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada raga kekasihnya.

Kini hilang sudah keinginannya untuk mengecek prosedur yang baru saja diselesaikan Sasame untuknya. Naruto juga tidak lagi berminat mengurusi tumpukan berkas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Saat ini hati dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari belenggu pesona yang dihasilkan oleh seraut wajah tampan yang terlihat begitu manis ketika sedang tertidur lelap.

 **.**

Ketika pagi hari menjelang, Sasuke terbangun dengan alis mengernyit heran. Pasalnya ia tak ingat bagaimana caranya ia pulang dan tertidur diatas kasurnya sendiri. Seingat Sasuke semalam ia tertidur diatas sofa ruang kerja Naruto. Ia menunggu kedatangan pria blonde itu yang sayangnya tidak kunjung datang sampai membuat matanya mengantuk lalu tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Naruto yang mengantarmu pulang semalam dan juga menggendongmu sampai ke kamar selama kau tertidur, Otouto."

Itulah jawaban yang ia dapatkan ketika bertanya pada sang kakak. Sasuke terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaannya yang tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, tetapi di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena Naruto masih sempat mengutamakan dirinya padahal Sasuke sendiri tahu kalau Naruto pasti sangat kelelahan semalam. Namun pria blonde itu lebih memilih mengantar Sasuke ke rumahnya lalu juga menggendongnya, padahal bisa saja Naruto menghubungi Itachi agar menjemput Sasuke di kantornya, tetapi hal itu tidak dia lakukan.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada sebentuk benda persegi yang baru saja menghasilkan getar dan bunyi diatas meja nakas. Itu ponselnya, dan di layar ponsel itu tertera sebuah nama yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Naruto.

"Hn," Ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan gumaman khasnya meskipun saat ini perasaannya sangat senang luar biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"Hn."

Terdengar suara desahan gemas dari sebrang sana. "Kalau aku berada disana sudah kucium bibirmu itu, _Teme_ ," sungut Naruto, yang membuat Sasuke membayangkan ekspresi setengah kesal kekasihnya itu. "Cepatlah mandi. Aku juga sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor, dan oh ya… selama 3 hari ke depan aku akan pergi ke Oto untuk mengurus bisnis disana. Kau tak apa kan kalau ku tinggal sebentar?"

"Hn," Rasanya ia sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Padahal Sasuke berharap hari sabtu nanti Naruto akan mengajaknya berkencan, apalagi di hari tersebut juga merupakan hari kasih sayang yang dirayakan oleh seluruh dunia.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi sedih begitu. Aku mencintaimu, _Teme_ ," Seolah dapat menebak isi hatinya, Naruto berkata demikian yang membuat Sasuke seakan terenyuh. "Aku janji setelah itu aku akan menemuimu."

"Ku hajar kau nanti saat kita bertemu."

"Yeah, yeah, kau boleh melakukannya. Tapi setelah itu aku akan menciummu."

"Hn," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan hati yang seakan ingin merutuki sifat mesum kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Akan ku tutup teleponnya. Aku harus segera berangkat."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sebelum Naruto benar-benar memutus sambungan telepon mereka, Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi untungnya telinga Naruto cukup jeli untuk menangkap suara itu, dan akhirnya memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke padanya sebelum mereka berpisah.

Lama terdiam akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto membeku di tempatnya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia katakan dan membuat wajahnya yang datar berubah merah sempurna. "Aku… mencintaimu."

Naruto mengulum senyum geli lalu terdengar suara dengusan di telepon. "Aku tahu, Sayang, aku juga mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi, oke? Jangan sakit karena aku akan langsung berlari ke tempatmu untuk menghajarmu nanti."

"Hn."

"Tapi mana mungkin aku berani menyakitimu, ku rasa aku akan menghajarmu dengan bibirku saja."

"Mesum!"

Naruto terkekeh sebelum berpamitan dan benar-benar menutup panggilannya. Setelah itu Sasuke mendesah panjang untuk mempersiapkan hatinya berpisah selama 3 hari dengan Naruto, meskipun tanpa Naruto pergi ke luar kotapun ia akan tetap jarang bertemu dengannya. Namun sekali lagi jarak yang semakin jauh memisahkan dirinya dengan kekasih yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia hubungi selama 3 hari ke depan nanti.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan sebuah cara yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Naruto pergi selama 3 hari dan ia akan kembali pada saat tanggal 14 Februari, yang tak lain adalah hari Valentine. Mungkin Sasuke bisa membuatkannya kejutan kecil. Dengan anggukan pelan yang terkesan mantap, Sasuke akan bertekad memberi Naruto sebuah hadiah manis di hari kasih sayang nanti. Pemuda pirang itu sangat menyukai makanan manis setelah makanan berlemak yang di namakan ramen, Sasuke rasa membuatkannya cokelat tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Karena itulah selama 3 hari ke depan Sasuke berusaha mati-matian membuatkannya cokelat yang istimewa. Sebuah cokelat yang memiliki bentuk seperti wajah tersenyum Naruto dengan sebuah krim jeruk di dalamnya. Bukankah Naruto sangat menyukai buah masam tersebut? Jadi Sasuke akan memberikan nama coklatnya dengan sebutan, _Orange Chocolate_. Tidak buruk.

Selama Sasuke berusaha membuatnya tak jarang ia meminta sang kakak, Itachi, untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Itachi bahkan sempat muntah-muntah saat dengan kejamnya Sasuke menyumpal paksa mulut kakaknya dengan cokelat setengah jadi buatannya. Meskipun Itachi berhasil kabur dari pengawasan, Sasuke tetap saja selalu memiliki cara untuk menyeret paksa kakaknya lagi dan menjadikannya kelinci percobaan masakan gagalnya.

"TIDAK!" Suara histeris Itachi menggelegar di sekitar dapur yang saat ini tak lagi berbentuk selayaknya dapur. Pernah ada pepatah mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan laki-laki memasak, mungkin inilah maksudnya. Dapur itu seperti kapal pecah semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk belajar cara membuat cokelat. Ia bahkan tak segan mengikat kakaknya di kursi lalu menyodorkan sepotong cokelat yang bagi Itachi terlihat seperti halnya racun yang cukup mematikan untuknya.

Puluhan kali mencoba Sasuke selalu gagal, tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah. Meskipun sang kakak sudah berkali-kali muntah karena mencicipi cokelat mengerikan buatannya, lalu di tambah sakit perut berkepanjangan, dan terakhir sanggup membuatnya kejang-kejang seperti penderita epilepsi, namun Sasuke tetap bersikukuh mencobanya.

Hingga sehari sebelum Valentine tiba, akhirnya usaha Sasuke membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Ia berhasil membuat Orange Chocolate yang sempurna untuk Naruto. Sasuke bahkan membuatkannya juga untuk Itachi yang begitu banyak berjasa dalam proses pembuatannya. Tangan-tangan lihai Sasuke sibuk mengukir wajah tersenyum Naruto serta wajah datar sang kakak yang tetap terlihat tampan meskipun jarang berekspresi ketika di luar sana.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat puas. Ini adalah jerih payah pertamanya dalam memasak, dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Naruto di tempat pertama kali mereka resmi berpacaran. Di tempat itu pulalah si blonde menyatakan cintanya dengan cara yang tidak terduga sama sekali.

Kalau di ingat-ingat kejadian itu seperti belum lama terjadi. Saat itu Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke ke taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Naruto bersikap sangat aneh seharian itu dan ketika bertemu, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke sudah di culik paksa dan di giring ketempat itu.

"Apa maumu, _Dobe_? Kenapa kau menarikku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Matanya mendelik tajam kearah sosok Naruto yang terdiam dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Hei, _Teme_ ," panggil Naruto setelah lama terdiam.

"Hn?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal?"

"Setengah tahun kurasa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto menggeleng tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang hanya mampu memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, lebih baik aku pergi—"

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil menggerakan kakinya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menariknya mendekat sampai membuat sang Uchiha tersentak dan menubruk keras dadanya yang bidang. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, jadilah kekasihku!" Permintaan itu diucapkannya dengan tegas. Keraguan dan perasaan gugup yang sempat ia rasakan tadi perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa kepercayaan diri tinggi yang sukses membuat Sasuke membelalak lebar dengan bibir membeku.

"A-Apa? Kau bilang… apa tadi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, jadilah kekasihku!" ulang Naruto dengan nada suara dan aksen yang sama seperti tadi.

"Kau bercanda? Ini tidak lucu, idiot! Aku akan pergi… aku ingin pul—" Mata onyx Sasuke melebar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan ia belum sempat bergerak seincipun, tetapi Naruto sudah berhasil membuatnya tidak mampu berkutik dengan cara mencium bibirnya seperti ini. Naruto bahkan memeluknya erat, penuh dengan sikap posesif dan terus melumat bibirnya tanpa henti. "Umpp! Hhh…," Sasuke tak mampu berkata apapun lagi karena sekarang wajahnya terasa sangat panas karena melihat ekspresi serius di wajah tegas Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda," desisnya menggunakan suara husky yang sanggup membuat tengkuk Sasuke serasa merinding hebat. "Aku mencintaimu sejak awal masa ospek. Aku bersikap begitu menyebalkan agar kau mau melihatku, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau selalu melihatku, bukan orang lain. Dan sebelum aku menjalani ujian kelulusanku nanti, setidaknya aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku agar aku bisa lulus dengan tenang tanpa merasa takut ada seseorang yang merebutmu dariku."

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu, ia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa selain mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku," Nada perintah itu tidak terdengar seperti permohonan. Naruto juga mengucapkannya dengan sangat lantang dan tegas seperti tak ingin mendapatkan pembantahan.

"Kau… ingin memaksaku?"

"Jika itu memang perlu."

Sasuke mendengus lalu tak lama menggeliat untuk melepaskan dekapan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Tetapi bukannya melonggarkan pelukan itu, Naruto justru malah semakin mempereratnya sampai Sasuke merasa kesulitan untuk sekedar menggerakan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan," pintanya baik-baik. Namun Naruto seolah tuli dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi untuk meraih bibir delima Sasuke. "Naruto!"

"Jawab 'ya' maka aku akan melepaskan pelukanku."

"Idiot!" Sasuke memakinya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Dan lagi-lagi bibirnya di kunci oleh ciuman panjang sampai membuatnya lemas dan gagal menyuarakan protesannya.

Sejak dulu Naruto memang egois, tidak pernah mau kalah, apalagi menyerah. Mungkin hari ini adalah puncaknya semua sifat buruk itu mendominasi sosok pemuda pirang yang mencoba menulikan telinganya dari gumaman serak Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Tak ada alasan untuknya menolak karena sebenarnya ia juga mencintai Naruto sejak ia tahu senpainya yang punya hobi merusuh ini ternyata sangat gagah dan juga cerdas.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau, Naruto pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan kembali mengecup bibir ranum Sasuke yang saat ini menyumpah serapahi dirinya dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Terima kasih, Suke," Naruto mengacak surai malam Sasuke yang saat itu hanya diam sembari menatap dalam kilau safirnya yang berbinar cerah.

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto. Di panggilan yang ketiga, barulah telepon itu diangkat disertai suara sapaan yang begitu dirindukannya setengah mati.

"Ya, Sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto serak seperti baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau hari ini ada waktu?" Sasuke bertanya langsung dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kita bertemu di taman dekat sekolah, bisakah?"

"Umm, entahlah… hari ini aku sibuk sampai sore nanti, dan aku tidak yakin bisa tepat waktu menemuimu."

"Aku akan menunggu," Putus Sasuke. Ia sangat berharap Naruto mau menemuinya hari ini karena ia ingin sekali memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan ku usahakan," Jawaban itu meluncurkan helaan napas lega di mulut Sasuke. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Jangan mencoba menungguku sebelum aku memberimu kabar, oke?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk antusias, ia sungguh tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naruto dan melepas hasrat rindunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang… sampai nanti."

Klik. Sambungan di putus sepihak oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak berniat mempermasalahkannya karena ia paham mungkin saja Naruto masih lelah sehabis menjalani urusan bisnisnya di luar kota kemarin. Lagipula yang terpenting adalah Naruto mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk Sasuke di hari istimewa ini. Ia berharap Naruto akan suka rasa cokelat buatannya, meskipun ia tak yakin Naruto akan menerimanya. Bukankah hal ini terlalu melankolis? Seperti seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Tapi Sasuke bukan wanita, ia adalah laki-laki, namun tak ada salahnya kan mengikuti tradisi dunia barat yang terjadi setiap satu tahun sekali.

 **.**

Di sekolah banyak sekali pemandangan yang membuat perasaannya iri. Teman-teman di kelasnya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memberikan cokelat lalu mengatakan cinta pada orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke berharap masa-masa indahnya di sekolah dulu bersama Naruto kembali terulang meskipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil, lagipula ia sudah merasakan manisnya berpacaran sebelum teman-temannya ini.

Sembari mendesah, Sasuke melirik segerombol gadis yang terlihat mencuri-curi perhatian dengan wajah malu-malu padanya, mereka menggenggam erat sebuah kotak yang memiliki warna mencolok, yang Sasuke tebak isinya adalah cokelat. Bukannya Sasuke sombong dan bersikap seperti halnya seorang anti sosial dengan memberikan tatapan, jangan-pernah-mencoba-mendekatiku-atau-kalian-akan-tahu-akibatnya, yang membuat puluhan orang-orang diluar sana mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

Jujur saja Sasuke tidak pernah peduli, karena ia telah di miliki oleh Namikaze Naruto seorang, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya memberikan _fans service_ gratis pada para _fans_ -nya diluar sana. Naruto pasti akan memasungnya jika hal itu benar-benar dia lakukan. Lagipula sejak dulu Sasuke sangat enggan di dekati siapapun selain Naruto dan sebagian sahabat dekatnya di sekolah.

Sasuke melirikan matanya ke bawah kotak meja, memeriksa ponselnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa menciptakan suara maupun getaran. Masih tidak ada kabar dari Naruto padahal sebentar lagi jam pelajaran sekolahnya akan berakhir. Sasuke mencoba menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tak aktif, hanya _voice mail box_ yang lagi-lagi menjawab panggilannya. Dengan kesal Sasuke meletakan ponsel miliknya, setengah membanting, ke bawah kotak meja. Ia akan tetap menunggu Naruto di taman itu meskipun si blonde sendiri belum memberinya kabar.

Tapi rupanya setelah jam sekolah Sasuke berakhirpun, Naruto tetap tak memberinya kabar. Ponselnya masih tidak aktif, dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi Sasuke justru nekat menunggu kedatangan Naruto di taman itu selama berjam-jam lamanya. Ia menggenggam kotak berwarna biru malam dengan hiasan pita berwarna kuning yang mengingatkannya dengan warna rambut Naruto dalam diam.

Waktu rupanya cepat sekali bergulir, mengubah sore menjadi senja, dan tak lama malampun menjelang. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap nekat menunggu meskipun tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan. Ia mencengkeram tali rantai ayunan yang didudukinya sembari mengamati beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang sembari bergandengan tangan dan makan cokelat bersama. Hatinya mendadak kosong. Sasuke tak pernah merasakan kekecewaan seperti halnya hari ini.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Sasuke berniat pulang, ia mengecek layar ponselnya. Bahkan pesan-pesan yang dikirim Sasuke sejak tadi siangpun tidak ada satupun yang dibalas oleh Naruto. Ia mencoba menelponnya sekali lagi, dan tetap saja ponsel Naruto tidak aktif dan membiarkan _voice mail box_ merekam suaranya yang bergetar kecewa.

"Aku menunggumu tapi rupanya kau tidak datang. Apa kau sangat sibuk sekali sampai menemuiku sebentar saja tidak bisa? Naruto… aku membencimu," bisiknya yang seakan telah kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah menutup ponselnya, Sasuke segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan taman itu dan pulang dengan hati yang kecewa.

 **.**

Naruto memasuki sisi kemudi mobil sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya. Seharian ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Pekerjaannya menumpuk, dan ia baru saja menghadiri _meeting_ penting guna membahas para pengaju surat kerjasama di perusahaannya. Ia sampai lupa kalau ponselnya sejak tadi mati. Sebenarnya memang sengaja agar konsentrasinya tidak terpecah belah di dalam rapat itu.

Kedua tangannya memegang setir kemudi tanpa berniat menjalankannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menyenderkan kepalanya, lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. Setelah merasa jauh lebih baik, Naruto mulai meraih ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya kemudian mengaktifkan benda tersebut. Mata sewarna safir itu membelalak selama beberapa detik saat puluhan _missed call_ dan pesan berhamburan memasuki layar _touchscreen_ -nya, dan semua itu berasal dari satu nomor yang sama. Nomor yang telah ia hafal luar kepala. Nomor dengan nama kontak kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Buru-buru Naruto membaca pesan-pesan itu. Hatinya mencelos. Rupanya ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya ia mengabari Sasuke, tapi rupanya kesibukan membuat ia lupa. Naruto juga menemukan satu _voice messege_ dari Sasuke, ketika ia mendengarkannya Naruto secepat itu pula langsung melajukan kendaraan miliknya menuju kediaman sang Uchiha. Rasa takut menguasai dirinya. Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke. Ia tak ingin kehilangannya, dan juga di benci olehnya. Naruto mengaku salah. Ia benar-benar telah khilaf.

"Maafkan aku, Suke… maafkan aku…," rapalnya dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya meracau dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Di cobanya menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, namun giliran ponsel si pemuda raven yang tak aktif. Kekhawatiran segera menyergap hatinya. Naruto takut Sasuke masih menunggunya malam-malam begini. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi hal buruk pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

Mobil _sport_ merah Naruto terparkir secara asal di pelataran parkir taman. Ia keluar dari dalam kemudi seperti orang yang kesetanan. Matanya mencari kesana-kemari berharap ia menemukan sesosok siluet seorang pemuda yang sedang di pikirkannya sekarang ini. Tetapi rupanya nihil, taman itu telah sepi. Meski begitu Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, kemungkinan besar bahwa Sasuke telah pulang. Maka dari itu ia membalikan tubuhnya secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Setidaknya Naruto harus memastikannya sendiri kalau Sasuke sudah berada di rumahnya dalam keadaan selamat tanpa satupun goresan luka.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, Naruto telah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha dengan wajah pucat luar biasa. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah dan takut untuk menemui Sasuke, tetapi di satu sisi ia tidak akan tenang sebelum dapat melihat wajah sang pujaan hati yang begitu ia rindukan. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumah lalu menekan bel sebanyak dua kali.

"Naruto?" Begitu pintu di buka suara Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. "Kenapa malam-malam kesini?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi heran bercampur bingung.

"Itachi, apakah Sasuke ada di dalam?" Naruto bertanya takut-takut sembari melirik suasana rumah yang sepi di belakang tubuh Itachi.

"Ya, Sasuke ada di dalam. Dia sudah tidur di kamarnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Sewaktu dia pulang dari taman, wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa. Apa kau terlambat datang menemuinya? Atau… jangan-jangan kau malah tidak berniat datang sama sekali?"

Naruto tersentak ketika nada suara Itachi yang tengah menginterogasi dirinya terdengar sangat tajam dan penuh akan aura intimidasi.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak —maksudku… aku lupa mengabarinya karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dengarkan aku Itachi… aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Apalagi mempermainkannya. Aku mencintainya, dan semua kerja kerasku selama ini semata-mata untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke juga."

Itachi mengangguk dengan seulas senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku dalam masalah Sasuke. Karena itu aku menitipkannya padamu. Aku mempercayakan kebahagiaan adikku padamu. Tapi… bukan berarti aku membela kesalahanmu hari ini. Kau sudah menyebabkan adikku yang manis itu kecewa, dan kau harus meminta maaf padanya."

Tanpa ragu Naruto segera mengangguk cepat dan menatap wajah Itachi dengan ekspresi memohon. "Aku berjanji akan meminta maaf padanya nanti, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Karena itu Itachi… tolong izinkan aku menemuinya. Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat wajah Sasuke agar perasaanku ini bisa sedikit lebih lega."

Itachi menghela napasnya sebelum menggeser tubuhnya dari ambang pintu. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk untuk menemui sang adik di kamarnya, Itachi juga mengekori Naruto yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki jejeran tangga dan ketika di depan ruangan Sasuke si blonde tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Di depan pintu Itachi nampak menaikan alisnya melihat Naruto yang seperti menyesal karena telah menelantarkan Sasuke seharian. Si blonde perlahan mulai duduk di pinggiran kasur Sasuke, mengamati wajah tidurnya yang seperti malaikat, lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk sekedar membelai dan menyibak helaian anak rambut yang menutupi dahi putih Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Sayang…," sesal Naruto yang perlahan merundukan wajahnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Di belainya halus kulit pipi Sasuke, menghantarkan rasa hangat pada kulit pipi Sasuke yang dingin. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke menggeliat dan bergerak untuk dapat merapat ke tubuhnya.

Diciuminya wajah porselen itu penuh sayang, dan tanpa sengaja mata birunya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna biru malam dengan hiasan pita berwarna kuning yang tergeletak diatas nakas di dekat kasur. Dahi Naruto mengernyit sambil meraih benda itu dengan tangannya. Diamatinya bentuk kotak itu lalu mengguncangnya sedikit agar ia dapat mendengar suara yang terpantul dari dalam sana.

"Itu adalah hadiah Valentine untukmu, Naruto," kata Itachi yang dengan cepat membuat Naruto menoleh padanya. "Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya. Dia bahkan sampai rela bergadang hanya karena dia ingin dapat memberikannya tepat waktu dengan hasil yang sempurna. Kau tahu? Aku sampai di jadikan kelinci percobaan olehnya selama 3 hari ini. Jadi kau harus memakannya, Naruto. Aku berani menjamin kalau rasanya sangat enak," jelas Itachi yang mulai beranjak pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto.

Seperginya Itachi, Naruto mulai membuka lilitan pita yang membungkus kotak itu. Ia melihat isinya dan hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa tertohok. Perasaan bersalah itu justru semakin membuatnya sesak untuk bernapas. Sasuke rela bergadang dan menunggunya seharian hanya untuk memberikannya cokelat ini. Betapa Sasuke-nya sudah berusaha keras untuk menyenangkannya, sementara Naruto sendiri malah melupakannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan… aku sangat berdosa sekali padamu, Sasuke. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menghubungimu juga mengusahakan diriku untuk datang," Di kecupnya bibir ranum Sasuke yang saat ini tengah meleguh dalam tidurnya. Naruto memahat senyuman tipis yang memancarkan kelembutan dari sorot matanya yang teduh. Ia memperhatikan bentuk cokelat yang menyerupai replika wajah tersenyumnya.

Apakah ia memang terlihat setampan apa yang terukir di dalam cokelat beraroma _orange_ ini?

Naruto tanpa sadar mendengus geli, karena baginya dirinya bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sangat indah, dia merupakan sumber dari segala keindahan di dunia. Memilikinya adalah anugerah paling indah yang pernah Naruto dapatkan. Karena itu dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke meski ia harus mati sekalipun.

Naruto merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil selembar kertas nota dan sebatang pena, ia terlihat menuliskan sesuatu yang kemudian ia selipkan dibawah lampu tidur diatas nakas. Naruto sempat tersenyum, menciumi kedua pipi Sasuke kemudian bibirnya. Setelah itu barulah ia beranjak pergi sambil menenteng hadiah Valentine pemberian Sasuke untuknya.

 **.**

Pagi harinya Sasuke bangun dengan wajah lelah dan lesu. Dia menoleh kearah samping lalu tak lama ia tersentak, Sasuke tidak menemukan keberadaan sebuah kotak yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Naruto kemarin sore. Yang ada diatas nakasnya hanyalah secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah kaki lampu tidur. Ia meraih kertas itu kemudian membaca isi tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

 _'Semalam kau tidur pulas sekali sampai-sampai aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Maafkan aku suke, aku tidak memberimu kabar karena aku terlalu larut pada pekerjaanku. Tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Semua yang kulakukan ini semata-mata demi masa depan kita berdua nanti. Dan oh… aku sudah memakan cokelat buatanmu karena aku merasa sangat lapar sekali. Terima kasih… rasanya sangat enak dan manis, seperti dirimu. Aku bahkan sempat memfotonya dan rencananya akan ku pajang fotonya nanti di ruang kerjaku._

 _PS. Aku akan memberikan balasannya saat White Day nanti._

 _Ttd, Naruto.'_

Sasuke sukses tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Naruto semalam. Akhirnya usaha kerasnya untuk membuat cokelat itu setimpal dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang ini. Tanpa sadar dibalik celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, Itachi melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah adiknya, dan hal itu perlahan menularkan senyum yang sama di wajah sang kakak.

 **.**

 **Omake**

Dua orang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda terlihat sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai sambil bergandengan tangan. Semilir angin lembut yang melambaikan surai serta pakaian keduanya terasa begitu menyejukan di kulit mereka. Keduanya memakai kemeja putih polos yang bagian dua teratasnya dibiarkan tidak terkancing. Jas kerja serta blazer sekolah yang sengaja mereka lepas dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja dekat bibir pantai.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu tampan dari arah samping. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa mendekat dan menyentuh dagu Sasuke sehingga si empunya sukses mendongak sejajar dengan wajahnya. Naruto mengecup lembut bibir itu sambil sesekali menyesapnya bagai candu. Setelahnya Naruto mulai berlutut dan memasangkan sebuah cincin bermahkotakan batu mulia safir dibagian tengahnya pada jari manis Sasuke. Ia mengukir senyuman menawannya sembari mengecup cincin yang telah terpasang manis di jari kiri Sasuke.

"Ini hadiah balasan _White Day_ dariku. Maukah kau menikah denganku setelah lulus nanti, Suke?" tanya Naruto dengan masih memamerkan senyuman menawannya kepada Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu tersentak kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk malu-malu. Ia langsung mendekap tubuh Naruto sesaat pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari posisinya. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah padam di dada bidang itu kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang terdengar menggemaskan bagi Naruto. "Ya, tentu saja, idiot!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue ga tau ya harus ngomong apa. Jujur aja gue kurang puas sama fic ini. Genre nya bikin gue bingung, niat mau ngepasin malah jadi aneh. Hahaha...

Fic ini dikhususkam untuk challenge #ChallengeAntaraPickGenres dan kebetulan gue dapet genre General (meskipun gue ga yakin ini udah termasuk ketegori itu apa belum) jadi gue tambahin unsur drama di fic ini. Kenapa bukan romance? Gue sendiri ga yakin kalo romancenya bakal berasa, dan gue juga ga tau apakah fic ini udah sesuai sama syarat dan ketentuan yang dibuat sama panitianya atau belum. Tapi kalau seandainya memang ada yang kurang atau ga tepat, tolong dimaafkan ya karena saya memang seorang amatiran yang cuma berniat iseng2 aja *peace* :D


End file.
